Saigetsu Kiji
Saigetsu Kiji '(喜治歳月, ''Kiji Saigetsu) was an initiate belonging to Akane Squad. He was killed by Ayano Morino after a skirmish in the 9th Ward, shot to death by a hail of shards from her ukaku. Appearance Saigetsu had mussed black hair that barely fell past his ears. His hair was straight and frayed out all around, and his eyes were a dull gray, always partly closed like he’s stuck in a trance. On the edge of his ears were several piercings that wrapped around the lobe. He appeared as someone who didn't take good care of himself but pulled himself together enough to keep a job. He had a good amount of muscle on his slim body and was not as bulky as some of the other strong investigators. Personality Saigetsu was an obedient and quiet person on the exterior. He was unfazed by most things and would obey orders from superiors without question, being dedicated to the cases he was assigned to and cutting down enemies. He was not one to seek recognition and lacked the initiative to step up and lead. While he could be polite to his coworkers and tried to socialize with them, there was something about him that always kept him detached. It was revealed that he tended to be delusional, hallucinating phantoms of his deceased twin younger sisters. His hallucinations looked down upon him and often tried to kill themselves in his presence to unnerve him. The younger of the two, Haru, picked on him while Aki pointed out things about others. He was also known to hear something described as a "motherly voice" in his head that controlled when he delved into his memories. History Saigetsu lived a relatively normal life for most of his childhood. His mother was killed in an electrical fire at her workplace when he was thirteen years old, and his father after becoming increasingly violent and desolate killed himself nine months later. Not trusting the orphanages they would be sent to, Saigetsu utilized his memory and gave a false account of a ghoul the CCG was searching for at the time, convincing them that the fire at his mother's workplace was an act of arson by the ghoul. Saigetsu and his twin sisters, Haru and Aki, were then considered to be orphaned as a result of a ghoul-related incident and were taken in by the CCG, much to his relief. They entered the academy as soon as they were of age, but his younger sisters were both killed by a ghoul after being recognized as CCG trainees on a day out. Powers and Abilities Saigetsu was a skilled swordsman who used experiences from his past to fight opponents. His memory was impeccable, but could also be thrown off by new encounters. '''Combat: * Strengths: A nearly perfect memory. Saigetsu could report encounters and recall faces with great accuracy leading to him being a good resource for the CCG in investigations and identifying ghouls. The more times Saigestu fought someone, the better he became at fighting them. Usually by the third time he “knew” his enemy and had an advantage, being able to dodge attacks more easily. He was good with a sword and could block even powerful attacks. His honed reflexes let him react quickly and his stamina was good for an investigator. * Weaknesses: Saigetsu could dodge attacks with his reflexes but lacked raw speed. As a human, any attacks he was hit by did a lot of damage to him. He tended to lose against anyone he fought for the first time and there was no guarantee that he could do anything other than dodge in later fights since other roleplayers may not have taken hits. Since he relied on his memories to fight, Saigetsu occasionally became trapped in the past and ran off on his own, thinking he was in an earlier operation. Additionally, he could be torn from his memories when experiencing something unfamiliar. * '''Tsunagi: '''A mass-produced bikaku type quinque. : Threads is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below.